This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this pilot investigation is to derive the necessary information on safety, tolerability, pharmacokinetics and feasibility of 30 day-long administration of levetiracetam to subjecst with head injury with high risk for developing post-traumatic epilepsy. These data will allow the design of subsequent large-scale study aimed at determining the efficacy of levetiracetam treatment in prevention of epilepsy following head injury.